Not applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for analyzing and identifying samples using triboluminescent technology.
People have long detected the emission of light and other electromagnetic emissions in the process of applying mechanical stimulation, such as rubbing, deformation, scratching, striking, and fracture. This phenomenon is broadly known as mechanoemission and, in the case of light, has been observed for centuries and has several forms: triboluminescence (luminescence due to friction), mechanoluminescence (luminescence due to deformation of a material), and fractoluminescence (luminescence generated by fracturing a material). This mechanical stimulation may also generate electricity, also known as triboelectricity. The mechanoemission, in addition to an increase in temperature during the mechanical stimulation, emits optical and radio wave diapason of electromagnetic waves which conveys information about the material under investigation and can be recorded for analysis.
Presently, scientists from many countries study the phenomenon of triboluminescence, and research funds in the amount of billions of dollars are allocated to that effort. Specifically in the United States, a lot of time and effort is dedicated to the study of triboluminescence in many universities across the country.
One of the most important challenges in this field of study for scientists around the world and in the United States is to find a method of mechanical activation that would enable one to detect optical emissions with such characteristics (intensity and duration) that would allow for practical applications of the method of triboluminescence. Currently, methods experimented within this field are only able to detect a signal with low intensity and insignificant duration in time (picoseconds or nanoseconds). Further, registration and recording of these low intensity, short duration signals requires very expensive equipment.
One attempt is a triboluminometer that has been developed in the former Soviet Union (the xe2x80x9cRussian Triboluminometerxe2x80x9d) at the Kiev Research Institute of Oncology in Kiev, Ukraine. The Russian Triboluminometer consists of (i) a mechanical activation knot; (ii) an electrode; (iii) a filter panel and associated mounting hardware; and (iv) a photomultiplier. The mechanical activation knot comprises an electret probe in the shape of a cylinder. The electret probe is composed of polytetrafluoroethylene (i.e., Teflon). The electret probe rotates around a shaft, which is connected to a motor. In the process of this rotation, the electret probe rubs against a sample, which creates an electric charge. The probe continues to rotate and comes in contact the operating electrode, securely grounded. As a result of this contact, an optical beam is emitted. This optical beam is then detected by the photomultiplier tube. The optical emissions are spectrally divided by a filter and registered by a photomultiplier. The usefulness of the Russian Triboluminometer, however, is limited because it generates a relatively weak signal of low intensity and short duration and does not adequately address the aforementioned problems.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art by providing a more efficient solution. The prior art does not provide the advantages and capabilities existing in the present invention. The present invention is an improvement upon the prior art in many aspects, for example: (1) it allows one to adjust the speed of rotation of an optical window while the device is in operation, and the force with which a sample is pressed between the membrane and the rotating window depending on the characteristics of any given sample; (2) it allows for a higher limit of adjustable speed; (3) its optical window is more durable; (4) it is capable of detecting a signal of optical emissions at a much greater resolution for a longer duration; (5) it uses a membrane that provides an even distribution of force on all contact points of a sample; and (6) it ensures that the rotation and activation takes place only after a sample is firmly and completely pressed against the optical window, whereas in the prior art, a sample is being pressed to an electret probe as it is being rotated.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for analyzing samples using triboluminescent technology is provided. The apparatus comprises a mechanical activation knot that generates triboelectricity, wherein the mechanical activation knot comprises an optical window, a membrane, and a device that supplies a constant pressure of gas to a zone of activation. The apparatus further comprises a device for dividing the spectrum of optical emissions and a detector for registration of optical emissions. A detector controller amplifies and digitizes signals received by the detector. Digitized signals are sent to a portable computer to be stored and analyzed.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method for analyzing samples using triboluminescent technology is provided. The method of the present invention comprises placing a sample between an optical window and a membrane of a mechanical activation knot; supplying a constant pressure of a gas on a zone located between the membrane and the optical window; rotating the optical window to generate triboluminescence, and resulting optical emissions, from the friction between the sample and the optical window; directing optical emissions through a device for dividing the spectrum of optical emissions; detecting the intensity of the optical emissions across the spectrum of the optical emissions; amplifying and digitizing the detected signals; and storing and analyzing the digitized signals.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a system for analyzing samples using triboluminescent technology is provided. The system comprising means for preparing a sample; means for creating optical emissions by generating friction between the sample and an optical window; means for dividing the spectrums of optical emissions; means for detecting optical emissions; means for amplifying and digitizing detected signals; and means for storing and analyzing the digitized signals.
In contrast to the prior art, some technical characteristics (such as the intensity, resolution and duration of the signal) of the present invention show an improvement of up to one million times. In addition, this instrument is relatively inexpensive, thereby hastening widespread adoption and permitting others to conduct research. The present invention may be used in any industry, science, medicine, space exploration, defense and military.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, claims, and accompanying drawings.